


Drabble: O', Trickster, How I Love You

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Falling In Love, Fluffy, Nonbinary Character, Other, RIP Potato 2020, Realizing you are in love, Stabbing of vegetables, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: In which Bloodhound realizes their feelings for Elliott whilst cooking and murders a poor potato in the thought process.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Drabble: O', Trickster, How I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna see more of my work check me out on tumblr @sinningplumpprincess if you are into 18+ content!

Perhaps it should be better warned to, well, anyone’s knowledge, that Bloodhound had only ever had crushes before. Little infatuations that made their heart flutter and their body warm, but nothing as hard pressing as they would come to find.

The Apex games was meant to be a place they could sacrifice and show their own skills to the Allfather. It was a place that was meant to shed blood and to impress those who were higher than their own body. It was not a place to make friends, not a place to make family, not a place for...

Whatever this feeling was.

Elliott Witt was a very known legend, one that people fawned over and sent fanmail to no matter where he was. Bloodhound would admit, it was certainly impress seeing the art he gathered in as well as phone numbers and lipstick prints pressed to the many...

Many letters.

They huff as their knife stabs into the poor vegetable they had been cutting into slices up until now. Their brows furrow, staring down as if this poor potato was the cause of their own feelings. This sort of warped feeling in their chest, displeasure was the best to put it, but a feeling they had never felt before...

Jealousy.

Over stupid letters with hearts and kisses, of fan art sent and put on his walls in his dorm, of the way he beamed and held it up fondly for the other legends to see.

“Skítur-” They hiss under their breath, shaking their head and getting back to work on their dinner.

It wasn’t Elliott’s fault- he didn’t know how they felt of these things. Or how his...hands had felt so soft in the arena one time when they were knocked down, he was on their team, they couldn’t breathe- something in their helmet had gone amiss. Elliott had been quick on his feet, finding a corner that cameras didn’t pay attention to and swearing under his breath and making promises as he gently got them out of their helmet and kept his eyes shut as he handed them his scarf.

Oh, how soft his hands had been when they brushed over Bloodhound’s neck and then over their forehead to make sure they weren’t overheated or hiding any wounds.

How sweet he had been, clasping their shoulder before checking over their helmet to find what plug had gone undone.

“Heh, not so bad for a holotech engineer, huh?” Elliott had said so proudly once they got their gear back on and could breathe properly. How his smile had rivaled the sun in King’s Canyon that day, with his honeyed eyes sweeping their frame as they tried to offer his scarf back, “Nah, keep it, consider it my good luck charm.”

As if triggered from their daze, their eyes sweep to the scarf casually. It rested next to their gear, folded with the scarf now tied around one of their arm bracers for the next fight.

“Skítur-“ They hiss again, this time with more desperation as they look up to the ceiling as if the Allfather would show them the way. Why their face heats up, rising over their cheeks and how they bite their lower lip as they try to hide a smile from no one but their own heart.

Bloodhound tried many, many times to blame it on his flirty behavior, blaming it on the fact they had yet to be praised like he liked to dish out, blamed it on everything else-

But never their own heart. Not the way it beat, not the way it had hammered when Elliott laughed and told them to buy him dinner as he helped them up from being down. Not the way it had skipped three beats when Elliott had been caught working on his own gear and used his shirt to wipe up the sweat off his brow with grease staining his cheeks and a gorgeous, dimpled smile on his lips.

“By the gods-” They whine out, resting their arms next to the cutting board and thunking their face down into their arms as Arthur and Muninn make little noises as they gather around the distressed hunter. “I am in love with a trickster.”

Truly, now the hunt began, did it not? To capture a trickster’s heart was hard, let alone play his own games.

It’s a sure good thing that this so called trickster was quite in love with this little hunter, no?


End file.
